Revenge of the Outcast
by elita13
Summary: After another kicked out of the house for no reason again Meg finds a job where she gets revenge on her 'family', school and entire town. No Eris in this, only ideas I never used.
1. Hired: RVG INC

Hired: RVG INC

Meg Griffin walked on the road going nowhere in particular after getting kicked out of the house for no reason other than for her fat lazy father's entertainment while her brothers, dog and mother followed in. "I wish there was some way I can get back at those people, along with my school and town for all the hell they put me through. I don't know why everyone hates me." Meg muttered. Soon she came across a building with a help wanted poster and when she read it, the poster said, 'are you tired of being treated like dirt for no reason, then this is the right place for someone who wants sweet revenge. Don't be shy come right on in.'

After reading the poster Meg thought 'well I could use a job and this seems like the best place to go to' and she walked in. She walked up to the desk and said to the secretary "here to apply miss? Well you got it wrong we take people who walk right in first" she said to Meg. "Please take a seat and my boss will see you. In two minutes the person who ran the operation came in and said "are you the new applicant?" he asked "yes" Meg answered "right this way" he said and she followed him into his office.

"Do you know what we do Ms. Griffin" he asked "not really" she replied thinking she would be rejected yet again. "Well you were not supposed to know right off the bat Griffin for you see we only hire those who want to get back at the harsh one who made our employees lives hell" was the employer's response. "You seem like the perfect candidate for the job. We work to get revenge on those who made your life horrible. I Ryan Conner's say you're hired welcome to your new life, as of now I made arraignments to make your quarters on the grounds we leave hell behind Meg so you won't be needing those belongings from that house hold you call 'home'. Meg knew he was right and when she read the amount of pay she would get for enacting her revenge and boy did she have ideas which Conner's wanted to hear after checking out her new living space 'so long hellhole, hello revenge' thought Meg. The living space was much different than her room back at that so called home but this was more like an apartment and everything that came with it a 30" flat screen HD TV, oven, stove, various kitchen supplies, the bedroom which also had a big screen TV, queen sized bed, night table, tiffany's lamp, and much more.

When Meg went out of the apartment to met Conner's to tell him what she had in mind for revenge and he even showed Meg how I can get away with the series of revenge I planned so far scot free invisibility suit, flame-throwers, and many tools at the individuals disposal.

Meg had a list of written ideas, starting at home; burn the house down with everyone in it, infection of mumps, find methods to make her stupid mother fat and ugly, frame her brother Chris, ruin his dates, infect her baby brother so he would remain quarantined forever, torch their cars and frame her so called father for insurance fraud, destroy the beer supply and drive their friends away, including the dog. For the school; burn the school down and frame Connie with the popular crowd, record the home lives of the teachers and principal for the abuse, frame the boys who rejected her for many crimes such as random arson on their homes and cars. She had many more but when Conner's got the list he said "hmm these are good and we do have equipment so nothing will go wrong. You can start tomorrow Meg because you need to settle in first and your family will never know what you have, an even better job.

Meg laughed knowing her hour of revenge was at hand so time to make Quahog pay, including that tub of lard who calls himself a father.


	2. New Look New Identity

New Look New Identity

The Griffin Household

At the Griffin house hold no one even noticed one was missing not that they cared not even Peter Griffin but then Lois said something "are we missing someone" she asked "no" Peter stupidly replied "I know we are I mean we have six seats and there are five of us" she said. Then their dog Brian walked in "I think its Meg you're talking about Lois" he said but Peter said "maybe wild dogs got her after all I told her to get out of the house" he said. "Peter" shouted Lois in a fit of rage "Lois we are better off without her" he said obnoxiously.

"Peter she is our only daughter and we are getting her back right now" she hissed as she grabbed her keys to her car to look for Meg but little did she know Meg was no longer going to exist and in her place will be a prettier young woman. Peter had to be dragged despite his whining to let him stay home and watch TV.

RVG INC

"Meg Griffin report to the office, Conner's requested you at once" said Conner's aid Arlene Wells to Meg and Meg nodded, and then she walked to his office. When she arrived to his office "please take a seat Meg" he said "now Meg if you want to get your revenge on your so-called family, school, peers and the entire town of Quahog then you need to change your identity and name so no one would even know it is you." He said to Meg. Meg thought about it and said "yes, I hate people who made comments about my weight and looks so now I can make them pay for all those eighteen years of hell." Meg replied.

"Good, now please go to room 213 for the change. We have plenty of technology provided by James Woods since he was hoping you would come soon because he wants to get your fat, and stupid so called father" Conner's said. "Well understanding" said Meg as she opened the door to look at him and made her way to the room.

When Meg walked into the room and was greeted by four surgeons "welcome Megan Griffin we have been expecting you." Said the chief surgeon "now Meg keep in mind you can't remove this because it is a permanent fix" the second surgeon said "I don't care it would be nice to be accepted" Meg said "yes and then you can strike them down when they least suspect it" said the third surgeon. "Now Meg we will show you some pictures of how you want to look now and then we can begin, when you're done our ID officer will help you select a new name because 'Meg Griffin' will no longer exist because our revenge against society in James Woods' method is fool/idiot proof in order to ensure our employee's revenge never goes wrong" the fourth surgeon explained.

When Meg received the catalog of new looks she could have there was one that seemed right for her a long black haired woman, emerald green eyes, slender form and large breasts. She also requested they fix her heart so she wouldn't need her hat and the eyes so she wouldn't need her glasses any longer, Meg showed them the picture and added a note with the picture.

"Alright good choice now we need to put you to sleep and before you know it, this will be a permanent fix as we said before you know it. About the eyes and heart we can do it too so ready when you are Meg Griffin." The head surgeon said and Meg nodded so she was put to sleep so they could work.

The surgery lasted for several hours as the surgeon's worked to change her DNA, hair, face, chest, body and more so Meg could look more attractive to lure those boys who torched her by pretending to date her for the sake of a cruel joke. Meg also planned to get Quagmire and many more people. When the surgery was done Meg woke up and was handed a mirror and when Meg saw her face she was elated "this is better than I thought" she said "you four did an excellent job" she added. "Why thank you Meg, now please go to room 118 to change your name and Conner's will take care of the rest, starting with that school and getting sending you a set of equipment" said the chief surgeon.

Meg with her new looks and figure she went down to the room she needed to report to in order to change her name and 'Meg Griffin' will no longer exist and then her revenge would be so poetic as Conner's and Woods' said it was because Meg decided to save that family of her for last, mostly Peter. When she got to room 118 she met up with the ID maker, "hello Meg I was waiting for you, my name is Christine Williams and I will help you find a name for you" said the woman at her desk with a list of ideas for a new identity for their latest employee who wants to exact revenge on the whole town.

When Meg was presented a name log book with first and last names but there was one name that she liked, Pricilla René Greys and she pointed out the first, last and middle names she liked. "Okay then now to change your name and present ID, social security number and birth certificate" said Williams giving her the ID items. "Mr. Conner's know the new information Pricilla and he took care of the school business and now you are ready to go with your revenge plots. Have fun but I like the ideas of burning houses, cars and the whole school down for insurance fraud that was a wicked idea but poetic too." Said Christine as Meg now Pricilla went over to the door and looking forward to raising hell.


	3. First Rule of Combat: First Stages

First Rule of Combat: First Stages and Plans

The Griffins'

While the Griffin couple were in the car searching for their missing daughter or the daughter they kicked out for that fat parasite's entertainment but no luck so far until they found a girl Meg's age with long black hair, green shirt, pleather pants and black knee high three inch heel boots. They pulled over and said "excuse me have you seen this fat daughter?" asked Lois showing a picture of who and what Pricilla used to be and look. "No I have not and by the way nice of you to call your daughter that" she said in an angry tone at the rude and stupid red headed woman. "She needs to know we need her back so I can kick her out again" Peter added obnoxiously "well then I will be sure to tell her everything you said to me, every single word of it" the girl replied coldly but little do they know it was Meg or was for her name is Pricilla Grey's.

Pricilla knew the new look works her voice was changed to a girl who sounds like a serious individual and this was what she was expecting since her so called parents were looking for her and her thoughts on what that lard ass said 'surprise surprise' she thought. "Don't worry I will be sure to tell your daughter if I see her what you feel about her and I would tell her to do herself a favor and don't come back to you." Pricilla said "how rude" Lois growled "your one to talk lady" she said right back and Lois drove off but Pricilla moved to avoid the splash of water.

RVG INC: Pricilla's (Meg's) Quarters

"God those two are so gullible and I think I should save them for last but right now I have even bigger fish to fry" Pricilla said. So far the first item on her agenda was to get those bastards at that hell they call a school and she was looking forward to getting revenge on Connie, the girls who assaulted her with doge balls and everything else. She was taught the first rule of combat, know your enemies so only they would get hurt and everyone else is spared.

Pricilla Grey's aka Meg Griffin decided that only Neil Goldman and the girls who accepted her would be the exceptions in that school, everyone else will be punished for the hell she endured and for starters she will go after those kids and most likely the parents by various crimes. "I might study Connie first and then strike when she least suspects it" Pricilla said.

James texted Grey's with a message on her new cell phone since she allowed Wood's to torch it first and it said "met your ignorant parents" "yes but I should save them for last because this is where most of the fun will be" she texted back. James sent an LOL message back knowing she was right about it.

James Woods' High School

When Pricilla set foot in that hell she hated second to her abusive home but no matter no one knows it is her Meg Griffin but wait Meg will have a death certificate created to make people think she is dead but isn't she came back as Pricilla Grey's. "Hey I wonder who the new girl is" said the stupid voice of Connie D'Amico. So Connie only likes good looks so maybe she can find a method to take her looks away but maybe something better fake a party and call have land owners call for trespassing.

"Hey new girl what's your name" she asked "Pricilla Grey's" Pricilla replied unsure of how to think of that bitch talking to her but wait she doesn't know it was the girl she called 'fat and ugly'. "By the way if you see Meg Griffin stay away from her" Gina said but then Pricilla said "my aren't we a bit shallow and I think I found an obituary about this Meg Griffin, it said she slashed her wrists open and left a note about revenge." Pricilla said.

"But your pretty enough to be part of the cool crowd unlike Meg and we are glad she is gone" laughed Doug "I don't associate with shallow people like you besides if I were you I would worry about the revenge in that note Griffin left" Pricilla replied back. "But you are prettier than Connie" pleaded Lisa "I don't care" hissed Pricilla and she walked away from those ugly slutty girls. Well so far Pricilla (Meg) had an idea create a fake party at a private property with a psychotic owner with a 24 gage and other hunting rifles and pistols in tow.

So far there was talk about Meg's 'death' but what those bastards didn't know was it was all a lie for the girl to take revenge on the whole town and most of it involved poisoning the beer and maybe torching the houses and businesses' down. 'Meg' told Woods she hates Connie and her friends so much she would like to see their houses go up in flames so she is going to frame her brother Chris for arson but she plans to frame him for larceny and then arson. When she sees Chris talking to a cheerleader she decides to sabotage the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship by posting what he thinks about girls as her lardass would so this is a start but first the other kids.

Soon the day was out and teachers were saying how pleased they were with her presence and not Meg's but little do they know the Grey's girl is Meg and she is about to destroy their lives for good. She is going to frame them for the schools serious of thefts and arson along with the popular crowd she wants no part in until those five are out of the way.

When Pricilla returned to the INC building she got to work by making 'party invitations' and of course she wouldn't leave Chris and his little girlfriend out of this so the police would be called and for her stupid mother and father good luck with paying the bail. She was done thanks to the cloning device from one invite knowing those cool kids are very gullible so this is a good way to lure them into her hands one by one and piece by pathetic little piece and she laughed knowing this is the first step toward her revenge. No doubt the kids who used to tease and pick on her will have their mommy's and daddy's' bail them out.

The Next Day

In the early school hours Pricilla got there first and began to slip the invites in each locker including Chris' and this was going to be so much fun but she made sure to put one in her locker too to avoid arousing suspicion. Good thing its Friday or this plan would have went up in smoke but the fun would begin at night and the best part is the lunatic would so the rest of the work, 'Meg' lured those jerks there and the loon would have the fun of causing so much mayhem.

She was glad the day was out after those dull sessions but she was looking forward to the night knowing it would be a fun night for her but no one else. When she was asked about the party she said she had to go to work which was somewhat true and not because revenge is her work and she gets paid to do this type of chaos and mayhem. Now to wait and with the cameras installed on the property on the location of the party along with the goods planted there by Wood's other staff they had one other employee play the lunatic who 'owns' the place. 'Let the games begin' thought Pricilla (Meg).

INC's Movie Room

"Those dumbass' really took the bait" laughed Christine when the chaos of screaming and gunshots being fired. "Get out of her you fucking punks" screamed 'Moony' aka Robert Cross while firing on the fuckers but what made Pricilla really laugh was Chris and his girlfriend running away from him because he was right behind them.

Oh this was even better than anyone could have predicted but Connie and her friends screaming was the icing on the cake but the fun came to an end when the cops came to calm down the chaos and bring everything under control. No matter the best part was Connie, her friends along with Chris and his girlfriend being led away in cuffs and into the cruisers so they can call mommy's and daddy's to inform them what they had done. This was so much fun but too bad the bail is cheap due to the lesser charge of trespassing. The real fun would involve larceny, fraud and arson on many levels.


	4. The Party and More Plans for Revenge

The Party and More Plans for Revenge

The Griffin Residence

When Lois was informed by Joe Swanson and two other cops the news that Meg's body was found in the lake with a knife on the shore with a note saying all of the hell she went through. They only assumed one thing, drama queen but the note said 'I will take my revenge on Quahog for all the hell I went through, especially you Peter Griffin I will ruin you I will get you and I will make your life a living hell.' Peter only played dumb by saying "I don't have a daughter" "Peter Meg is dead" Lois screamed "Peter do you think this note is true about Meg seeking revenge, not that I believe in reincarnation but based on the girl you met on Saturday when you went looking for Meg I saw her myself and she gave me a death glare." Brian said feeling concerned.

The funeral for 'Meg' was nothing but cremation but it was really a mannequin that was incinerated, Meg is alive but only as a different person who is going to take her revenge on Quahog and with James Wood's help too. Three days later Chris told them by saying "Mom, dad remember the black haired girl you encountered when looking for Meg" "What about her" muttered Lois "she is the new girl in school and refused to hang around with Connie D'Amico and my girlfriend Jody and I were invited to a party Friday night." Chris said. "Did you get her name" Lois said with distain since she said she would have told her deceased daughter who she never cared about what she would have told Meg "her name is Pricilla Rene Grey's" Chris answered. "Invited to a party that's my boy Chris go and have fun" Peter said not even listening about the name of the girl they had encountered.

Friday Night Party Scene

The party had plenty of beer present so it was a ball for some even Chris but his girlfriend refused to go for the booze but still wanted to do some PDA with Chris until gun fire opened all over the place. "What the hell" screamed someone "I thought this wasn't owned by anyone" shouted Connie but still everyone ran like bats out of hell. The lunatic still continued to shoot into the night and was right behind Chris and his girlfriend so to make matters worse someone called the police to restore order, one to calm the lunatic down and two to round up the trespassers'.

It was only a matter of time before all of those people who had once tormented Meg Griffin were round up even though they tried to show the police their little fake invitations made by yours truly. Chris and Jody were so scared and to make matter worse the parents of the bastards were called in "young man what the hell were you thinking" shouted Lois "this was the location of the party" Chris protested as he was bailed out and had to pay for the damages and he and Jody couldn't see each other for three months because of the incident.

Little do they know this was one of the pieces of revenge Meg had in mind while she was Pricilla Grey's but she and the other employee's and James Woods himself were watching the chaos as it became something out of a comedy movie. "This went even better than I thought it would" Pricilla said.

James Woods High Monday

The talk of the pseudo Friday night party was all over the school and so far no one suspected Pricilla Grey's to be behind this but unfortunately for her not all of her intended victims didn't show up and this was a way of finding a method to get them and boy did she have an idea. She texted Woods of her plan, grand larceny or meth possession so she can be rid of those thorns for a long time and laugh at them for a change knowing she would have her revenge on them. So far she learned Chris was grounded for three months and she was planning to extend his sentence for other types of larceny including theft from the police station Joe Swanson works so she can possibly destroy the relationship between her so called mother and father with the Swanson's.

Pricilla had ideas for her teachers and principal she wanted to frame the teachers for insurance fraud since she knows her science, history and gym teacher own lands she can torch them and then leave the evidence in their homes so this would be a means to be rid of them for good and out of her life. For the principal she planned to frame him for stealing funds from the school and add the rest of the employees' to the batch so she could close it all down and then burn it to the ground.

The idea she had for Quagmire was to call the police over attempted rape and show all evidence, but then she would hire every woman he got too close to, to file such claims of the rape. This would get rid of that lardass's second best friend, Cleveland was out of reach but she could give him a letter by saying he didn't want to talk to him nor see him ever again. She had many more but she wanted to ask James if he knows anyone who can get rid of her mother's good looks and figure since she never deserved them at all.

RVG INC

Pricilla walked up to Mr. Woods' himself and asked "Mr. Woods' can I have some aid to frame that fat brother of mine in theft from the police station and the store you own?" She asked "yes Pricilla I can arrange that for you but use a cloaking device to get into the house and then plant the evidence and for the station I can have arrangements made." He replied. Pricilla (Meg) only grinned since she was looking forward to this. Soon the random items 'stolen' were in her quarters and she went over to the house in a company van and waited for the night.

When night fall came she came out of the van and had the stolen merchandise in a stolen backpack brand she knew Chris wanted but he soon will, the illegal method. So far the technician at the INC was making some rather damning evidence on the cameras and at the police station. Pricilla (Meg) then slipped into the room of her brother and planted the items on the foot of his bed while wearing leather gloves and switched his shoes for a dirtier pair.

Soon she crept out and thought 'this is going to be fun.'


	5. Coming up with Other Plots of Revenge

Coming up with Other Plots of Revenge

James Wood's High School

There was so much talk about that party among the teacher's too but little do they know Pricilla Grey's is Meg Griffin who has returned as a new person and body and is going to make them pay for various acts of revenge. "I think that suicide note is bogus, I mean c'mon a dead fat ugly girl can't come back from the dead" said the science teacher "what about that party which turned out to be a hoax I mean over half of the students were tricked by someone and almost everyone except for Goldman and those girls Meg Griffin used to hang out with had been given those invites" said the home economics teacher. "We should we take it seriously I mean no one cares for Meg Griffin even if she is a heap of ashes" said the principal but little did they know someone was listening in on their little chat, no one other than Meg Griffin. 'So how should I get back at them, hmm I could get an early release by poisoning the water and their coffee supply' she thought.

When the time was right she went to the library to text Wood's for how she should get them to know the light blunt end of her wrath because she wanted those people who tortured her and Quahog to pay and maybe those bastards will think twice about the letter. "Boss I need some advice" Meg texted "what kind of advice" texted the question "how can I poison the water and coffee in the school" "I own stores that can help but go to the pharmacy because I work with Goldman so use sleeping pills but grind them up, this should cause a 'sleeping sickness'" came the advice on how to cause an endemic so maybe they people in the school with start to have second thoughts about her revenge against them even if they think it is beyond the grave.

Plan in motion

When Pricilla set foot into the pharmacy she found the best sleeping pills to cause the 'illness' in the school so all she needs to do is pay for the pills and go. When she returned to her apartment in the INC she got to work by smashing the pills into a fine powder so the plan will be set into motion by poisoning the water with the ground up sleeping pills. She only put notices in Neil's and those people who were nice to her in their lockers so they would know not to drink any tainted water.

Pricilla got to work the next morning by putting the power in the water supply in the school and in the teachers coffee powder so she could make them suffer the receiving end of the 'illness' she caused so this was a revenge plot to make them think about that note Meg 'left'. So now the plan of poisoning the water and coffee was in motion so time to let the fun begin and the early releases go in motion and no one can stop it, but she hopes for health officials to come in and no one would because she would put an incriminating letter in the science teachers' desks so they would be fired and sent to prison for assault and she would be rid of them and move onto everyone else in the school.

The plan worked several people passed out in the hall and when number eight occurred along with teachers and the popular crowd they called a code red so everyone was sent home for the day. Pricilla Grey's formally known as Megan Griffin walked out very pleased with herself knowing those she framed would be sent away for life for attempted murder on some and assault on others. When she set foot into the movie room everyone was watching channel five news while Tucker explaining "an unknown sleeping illness endemic has infected James Wood's High School fifteen students were injured and ten others were in critical condition we go to Ollie Williams live, Ollie" "this is bad" Ollie said "thank you Ollie". "Wait I am getting a report that letters were found in the four science teachers desks and it said they did this for lousy pay and are going to go to court to face these charges of assault and attempted murder" Tucker added.

This went better than Pricilla could have thought but Connie being one of the attempted murder victims was worth it since she tried to do this to her once. The revenge against one set of teachers went so well and the other employee's and Woods only laughed at those poor little ugly sluts for what had happened to them. 'Now what shall I do next and who will be the next asshole to pay' thought Pricilla.


	6. First Larceny Offence and Plans

First Larceny Offence and Plans for Insurance Money

The Griffin House

Lois was doing some house work and making plans to have a garage and yard sale to get rid of her daughter's possessions' since she is dead because of her, Peter, Chris, Stewie, Brian and the entire town of Quahog. She also planned to use the money along with the insurance money on her life to renovate the house. Still unaware Meg is alive and little does she know the police led by Joe's boss Lewis Powers is coming to serve a search warrant for her house because her fat son Chris had 'stolen' several video's, video games and much more from several game stores. When she turned on the TV she was horrified to learned the water contained crushed sleeping pills and the science teachers had 'taken credit' for the incident and her son was on his way home. It wasn't long until the police showed up and knocked on the door "Mrs. Griffin we have a search warrant in regard to your son. The cameras in the GameStop, Best Buy, Target and Wal Mart caught him in the act of stealing their merchandise." Power's explained as he flashed the warrant so she can read it.

Lois was stunned in the matter but still had no choice but to let them inside and search for whatever Chris had stolen. Then she heard "well it seems our fat little thief has them in his room" said one of the police officers "serve the arrest warrant for Christopher Griffin at once" Power's ordered. Peter decided to intervene by saying Meg must have stolen them" he said stupidly "don't be stupid Mr. Griffin your daughter is dead so stay out of our way or we will have to arrest you for interference and Swanson won't help you now.

As soon as Chris set foot in the house he was told "Christopher Griffin you are under arrest for larceny and trespassing" said Power's as he forced Chris to put his hands behind his back and put the hand cuffs on him. "I never set foot in there" he pleaded "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do will be used against you" hissed Power's. Chris was soon taken to the police station and charged with grand larceny and trespassing but the owners agreed to drop charges if Chris and his parent agreed to make him work at these stores for the rest of the year to pay everything off he had 'stolen'. Little did they know Pricilla 'Meg' was watching from affair and grinning to only the Cheshire cat would love and she was enjoying the revenge against Chris so far, she had ruined his plans for the summer and more, he wouldn't see his girlfriend for a very long time.

Pricilla was pleased that Chris was at the receiving end of the verbal abuse mostly for what she had done so she just gave them a brand new scape goat and she left a letter from 'beyond the grave' it said "you and your family are going to pay. Peter Griffin, the fat waste of space will be last for he was the worst man I met whom made my life hell. Now you know what it feels like to be a scapegoat you fat city loser. Yours Truly Meg Griffin and when Chris read the note he tried to show it to Lois and Peter. "Ahh anyone could have wrote this and besides Meg is a worthless heap of ashes so she couldn't get me" laughed Peter. Lois discarded it too and said "get real Chris, sure this is her handwriting but you are not getting out of your punishment young man."

When Pricilla learned they were going to renovate the house by changing her former room into a sunroom and basement into a rec room and much more she had told Woods everything. "Don't worry Priscilla I own many contracting companies and I have plans for Peter Griffin when that house is completed after all safe the worst person for your best revenge. I paid the contractors' triple to install sprayers above his head when he sleeps and it will smell so bad I mean after all he did fart on your face right. While he sleeps paint a bull's eye on his back but everyone will see black ink and assume he is target practice." He said so far this was rather promising and she was also informed about the exotic stores he owned which owned hex, mojo and curse powder but she wanted to find the best brands that would make her mother lose her figure and good looks forever.

"I will save those two for last and since that tub of lard got a promotion back to the beer management at that brewery recently I can frame him for poisoning the beer and then have rat poison go into the Clam's beer to get it shut down for good and that would really ruin that fat bastard." Priscilla said with an evil grin on her face.

I need more ideas for the people at the school because Meg is far from done with them, send me a PM, and/or review and I will take your ideas into consideration and make them happen. No more ideas for the family I need some for the friends of the family, work places and schools if you please. Thank you my lovely followers and reviewers.


	7. Retrieving Ashes

Retrieving Ashes and Getting Rid of a Clique

A Thank You to Ginkyoful13

Adam West's Home

When Adam read Meg Griffin's obituary he felt tears fall onto her cause of death but he knew no one gave a damn about her, not even her family and he had plans to get rid of the worst family but that would come at a later time. That night he decided to steal her ashes so he can have the intern who was fateful to him and pleased him but that pesky dog of the Griffin's ruined everything, so he waited outside the yellow house so when night fell he used a skeleton key to enter. "Could have gave her some dignity after death' he muttered when he spotted a cheap urn for her ashes" the urn was so gaudy and cheap so he pulled out a golden urn and removed 'Meg's' ashes. He then crept out of the house and back to his mansion and placed her ashes on special urn table to give her dignity. "I gave you something no one else would some dignity." He said and he made his way to the lake where Meg had 'taken her life' and left some roses, but little did he know someone was approaching in the shadows "never thought you would come here Mr. Mayor" said a voice. "Who are you" asked Adam West when he faced the long black haired eighteen year old, who was wearing jeans, white shirt and a black leather trench coat "I was Meg Griffin Adam West" and he learned she had joined the RVG INC for revenge.

"I plan to exile that pathetic family" he said "save it for latter West, wait until my revenge against them so when the last stages are done you can make your move to be rid of that little blight in Quahog" Pricilla said when Adam learned her name, "make them pay 'Meg' or show I say Pricilla Grey's".

The Next Night

Pricilla (Meg) made up her mind to go have some nocturnal mischief by disguising herself of her enemy and asked four others to do the same thing on her agenda, make them resemble the top five in the popular clique so she can remove them. Then swoop in to take over as the alpha of the popular clique and then she would frame the destruction on the landmarks of Quahog and Adam's office but she told him to destroy it himself so he can blame it all on the rest of the teachers and principal as retribution. Her retribution will ensure those thorns in her side are removed forever.

This will be so much fun especially since Adam West was willing to help with the revenge since he was also in league with Wood's and his incorporation since Wood's is a huge supporter of West for he began to help him keep his position of office. "Pricilla I am willing to help but I think you are right about saving your so called mother and father for last since they were terrible to you."

Pricilla and her group of five passing themselves off as Connie, Gina, Doug, Scott, Randy and Lisa to commit vandalism against the school, sell crystal meth and assaulting random people, mostly the drunken clam's newest bar tender Seth Ramsey and boy did they beat up him up real good. The crimes continued for seven nights.

When Joe was asked to view the tapes he recognized the six but since they disliked Meg so much as he and Peter so he did nothing but dismiss it. The next day another officer known as Juliet Lane saw them and recognized them because they pick on her daughter too so she called in the chief of police Lewis Power's "issue arrest and search warrants' for these punks at once" Power's ordered "Swanson, I hereby suspend you for five months for failure to report" Power's growled and Joe only trembled in fear in his wheelchair knowing his boss was louder and meaner than him.

Saturday Morning

It wasn't long until the evidence of meth and the vandalism tools were found in their homes while their parent were pleading over their innocence but the evidence had their figure prints all over them but little did they know it was planted by the one who they used as a punching bag. "Oh this went better than we thought" Priscilla said and her group laughed in the shadows. "Poor little Joe Swanson, the best crippled cop suspended" she also laughed knowing that now her revenge was going so well and she got complemented by James Wood's himself when he appeared to witness her enemies at school getting round up little cattle "could not have thought of this any better myself" he laughed as they drove back in a dark limo and having some campaign.

The new told everything and only then did Chris Griffin himself began to feel fearful for his stupid little family when he got back from the areas he had to work for the entire year he told them "mom, dad I think we need to take that suicide note seriously I mean Connie and her friends made Meg's life hell and now they were hauled off for acts of assaults, vandalism and meth trafficking" he said in fear beginning to believe she was getting her retributions' from beyond death but they laughed and dismissed the idea of their late daughter seeking revenge. Little did they know their punishments were coming but Pricilla thought 'I still have some lose ends to tie up and Peter Griffin you tub of lard I will make sure you get the worst of it along with your stupid little wife.'


	8. Going Up in Flames

Going up in Flames

Another thank you to Ginkoful13 and remember send me your ideas and I will consider using them but I can only take so much but you are welcome so don't hesitate send me some plots.

RVG INC

Pricilla had invited Adam West in on the behalf of the school and teachers since they had made her life a living hell so now it was their turn to be at the receiving end of abuse so let the serving of revenge begin. "West you know those monuments they all love so much, why not destroy them and then you would have an excuse to triple those poor little citizen's taxes for those school employees' actions" said Pricilla with an evil grin on her face. "Not that you mention it I have wanted an excuse to destroy them oh and Pricilla I brought you someone you loved in the past" West said and Luke walked in the door.

"Luke" she cried and they embraced each other "yes Pricilla or should I say Meg I was released and wanted revenge too for Swanson he locked me up, he framed me for the crime I didn't commit. He's a corrupt cop and he needs to go down but I think you want to save him for later." Luke said "yes I plan to remove those thorns in my side." Pricilla said "I plan to have a group disguised as those pathetic school employees by burning the monuments and school down in Quahog our time is now Luke, Adam West and James Woods." Pricilla said knowing those people were going to have their careers go up in flames and they will be blamed for the flames.

12 AM

When a team of twenty-five was assembled, the technology made the group look like elementary, junior high and high school employees so when the schools burned down there would be weapons present with their names on them so add more fire to the fuel. The group was split up and divided so there would be a divided burn and frame style so those bastards were going to go down with multiple acts of arson and weapon's position.

"Burn babies' burn" everyone chanted because everyone knew arson was in the highest ranks of evil and revenge against the world. Adam West was happy enough to torch his office and home since he has another place to live and planned to frame the principal most of all along with Luke when he learned he was the one who allowed his love's torture to continue so it was his time to pay.

The best part was watching all three schools go up in flames and with the fire hydrants sabotaged and now the fun began when the fire department couldn't put it out and it was heading to the fireworks store. "That was the most fun I have ever had Pricilla and the fireworks made our fun a blast especially since I know they sell illegal m80s'." Laughed Luke along with the group when they returned to the base of operations and look forward to the media getting footage of the crime spree and the school workers 'taking credit for it'.

The Next Morning

Lois, Peter and Brian were all shocked when they saw how much damage there was in the wake of the event known as the school riots since all Quahog monuments were destroyed and the schools burned to the ground along with the discovery of stolen weapons done by the teachers. "The whole town was torched to the ground and twenty-five people were arrested chief of police Lewis Powers refuses to comment on who these individuals are." Tucker said "Why did they do this" asked Brian in disbelief "holly crap" cried Peter "what's going to happen next" Lois said but it would seem they were taking the whole 'revenge beyond the grave' left by Meg.

The principals and teachers were charged with various acts of arson and this would cost the town millions of dollars in damages cause by the group led by the girl they used to abuse. The tables have turned and now they were booed at, food thrown at them and various acts of abuse and obscene gestures. Pricilla along with the group was among the crowd jeering at them along with screams of abuse, this was all part of the plan too. Woods screamed at them "HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE! I GAVE YOU GOOD MONEY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPLAY ME! GET THOSE GREEDY PIGS OUT OF MY SIGHT AND INTO THE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISONS AT ONCE!" He ordered the police.


	9. The Pawns of the Chessboard part one

The Pawns of the Chessboard part one

A big thank you to Ginkyoful3

RVG INC

Pricilla thought about getting rid of Peter Griffin's three friends Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, Brian and Mort Goldman. I need to remove his friends so he would have no one to defend him when the time comes for him and his wife because I don't want him or Lois Griffin to have protection for the final preparations for those who made my life hell since my birth they ruined my life so I will really ruin them forever.

The first pawn on the board I need to remove to put the king in checkmate is, Joe Swanson. I know he has been suspended for failure to report so I need to take their precious baby Susie away from the Swanson couple. My plan is to file claims of abuse and then create incriminating photos of her abuse so social services can take her away, and soon the Swanson will have something to cry over when their little girl is taken. When I arrived at the lab to do plenty of photo shopping on the baby girl "working on removing some of your lard asses' friends Meg" asked James Woods' "yes I told West we need to remove the pawns and then you can place the king piece in checkmate. For starters I am going to remove Joe Swanson by placing evidence in his home while he goes back to work for the first time in several weeks and then I know his boss will scan his files and discover just how incompetent he is so he will be out of the police force forever." Pricilla (Meg) said with an evil look in her eyes.

It wasn't long until Pricilla was though with the 'evidence' of child abuse and when she wondered why she was blamed for the death of her other sister, she looked into a covered up. Pricilla heard she was the one who straggled her to death but it was all a lie, the truth was the other sister was murdered by not 'Meg' but Lois Griffin. Lois ruined her face and hair because the sisters turned out to be prettier than she was but she planned to expose Lois Griffin's true face and expose the deaths of her three other siblings who were murdered by Peter, Lois and Stewie Griffin.

Joe's Demise

"Have a good day back Joe," Bonnie said as her husband went off to work , little does she know someone is upstairs putting photos and putting some touches onto her face and putting crimson make-up on her skin. The set up was complete and the one who is going to call child services leaves as soon as they can.

Three hours later Bonnie gets a knock at the door and when Bonnie answered the door "child services, we have received a call about a baby being abused here. Now we have a warrant," hissed the stone-faced woman. Sure enough the service workers find the baby with cuts and bruises along with photographs. "Mrs. Swanson you and you husband Mr. Swanson are under arrest for child abuse and we will make sure you never see your daughter again, she will be taken to your parents or your husbands" growled the woman.

The Police Station

Powers was going over Joe's background when he found some reports about several files concerning the 'late' Meg Griffin one was the thieves who broke into her horrible home, the second was the escape of former inmate Luke and more. Then he received a call from child services "WHAT" he shouted and the he shouted "SWANSON!" Joe wheeled in "Swanson I just got a call from child services when I was planning to put you on probation for various incompetence based on these field records. I changed my mind for the abuse you are fired!" Powers shouted "get out now and take you things with you Swanson." Powers growled in a gruff tone.

Little did they know Pricilla (Meg) was watching from the shadows and grinned "two down and three to go" she thought as she made her move to take out two pawns in the chess game. This was a plot where she would win for a change and have the fun of making Quahog hell.


	10. The Pawns of the Chessboard part two

The Pawns of the Chessboard part two

A Thank you to Ginkyoul3

The Griffin's House

When Lois and Peter heard about Joe's termination and their daughter being taken away from them due to allegations of child abuse. "I can't believe Joe lost his job and I somehow can't help but feel this is all Meg's fault," said Peter "Peter Meg is dead and there is no way she can be the one responsible for what happened and she was your only daughter so stop acting like this Peter" hissed Lois. "Mom, dad I am thinking Meg has returned from being dead and I have been taking articles out of these things that have been happening. I think that note of revenge is true," Chris whimpered, "you're not getting out of your punishment young man," Lois said in a harsh tone still trying to deny the events having connections with her 'late' daughter.

The Streets of Quahog and RVG INC

Glen Quagmire was walking alone when he saw a lovely woman who seemed to be Meg's age, he only dated Meg only to get under her jeans but Peter and Lois threw a wrench in his plans. He tried to approach her but she disappeared but he was unaware the girl was Meg. Pricilla knew it was a matter of time when Quagmire would begin to stalk her but she was going to find methods to teach him a lesson for hurting women. When Pricilla returned home, she looked through a phone book and found an ad for stronger dominatrix to out play that filthy pervert.

She called and said in Glen's voice he would pay when this was over, gave the address, and also requested video footage, plus to mail it into the news networks to expose Quagmire for what he truly is. Therefore, this would destroy him and she knew the video footage would encourage the woman he 'dated' to come forward to look him up where he would be out of reach from women forever. Therefore, the plan was in motion and she was going to remove another pawn from the board, the next stage would be Mort and his ugly son who tried to make unwanted moves on her when she was still Meg Griffin but as Pricilla Greys, she would destroy her former family pay. She would have West remove them from Quahog once she was through with them.

Soon the door opened and visitors came in, they were no other than her grandparents Carter and Barbra Pewterschmidt. "Never thought I would see you two again," Pricilla said "we know who you are Pricilla Greys or should I say Megan Griffin" said Carter grinning. "Pricilla I told the Pewterschmidt's everything," Woods said "I'll let you three alone" he said and left the room. "So planning to get revenge Pricilla" Carter asked "Yes but don't worry grandpa Peter Griffin is the last, besides I learned to save the worst for the best revenge and I know about my sister and two deceased brothers," Pricilla said.

"Well I know about what you have done but since my son in lard loves beer what do you plan to do" Carter asked while his wife was looking around her apartment. "Fourth of July I plan to poison the beer and remove the clam from being one of your competitors because I know it has been a real thorn in your side," Pricilla told him.

Carter and Babes only laughed knowing their new heir and granddaughter had put some much planning in her revenge against the town, which has been a real thorn in her side. "Well Pricilla I have a proposal for you, when this is over we are going to replace Lois since she made too many mistakes and the biggest one was killing you sister and trying to blame you for it. We know what she did to you and we have decided to disown her once West exiles her and her family from Quahog. Will you take her place as the Pewterschmidt heir?" he asked. "Yes I will take that red headed bitch's place since she is going to be exposed for who and what she really is." Pricilla said.

She informed them she was removing their friends from the chess board so there wouldn't be anyone coming to defend them when the time comes. "Good plan, and well played Pricilla" said Carter.

Quagmire's House

Glen was rather stunned to know about the dominatrix but he was willing to pay but little did he know she had a hidden video camera in her leather clothing so she did as the client requested and she only grinned. 'So this is the pervert the girls were upset over, well time to make it his last time with bodies' she thought as she tied him up.

With Glen pinned he couldn't move and she had him whimpering in fear knowing a woman had gotten the best of him and what he didn't know was he was going to get exposed and his friend Joe Swanson would never be allowed in the police force again. When the dominatrix known as Clare Hugh was done, Glen was out cold so she had what she needed and five hundred dollars in tow. She walked out the door, when she returned home she mailed the footage in. "Thank you for including me Pricilla" she called knowing it was her "my pleasure, now that jack ass won't go near women again" she said on the other line.

The Next Day

When Powers found out about the women Glen Quagmire sexually assaulted after they come forward he told one of his officer Bobby Williams "bring me Swanson at once," he ordered "yes sir" and Joe was brought in. "Swanson, I am aware of your friendship with this sex offender and you didn't report this. You are a disgrace to the police force and you will never be in on any force defending the law again because of your incompetence." He said in an angry tone causing Joe to quiver.

"Get out and never return to the police station again Swanson!" Powers bellowed in furry. As for Quagmire he was in jail and awaiting trial much to Pricilla's glee so, she thought 'three down and three to go. This included Brian, Mort and his son.' She thought.


	11. The Pawns of a Chessboard part three

The Pawns of a Chessboard part three

A thank you to Ginkoful3

RVG INC

Pricilla was thinking of saving Brian for last in a variety of revenge to remove him from the board since he was Peter Griffin's favorite pawn on his chess team. Pricilla made a plan to poison the Goldman's sweets in the bake sale and this will cause a string of lawsuits and then he won't be able to run his little pharmacy, then I will torch it to the ground so he will be imprisoned for fraud. For his son she planned to send incriminating letters against Celia so she will ruin him and his love life forever. Pricilla walked into the chemical department "do you have anything that would cause an illness" Pricilla asked "yes, we do take these and plant these in the treats in the dead of night and use your skeleton key so the Goldman's little bake sale will be ruined," laughed the toxin specialist Karen Loans.

Midnight

Pricilla (Meg) went inside because the place of the sale was left unguarded so she found Mort's treats made from his late and murdered wife Muriel so now was the perfect time to sabotage him so he would be removed from the board. She then proceeded to add the power in the treats where it seeped in so it would cause a variety of sickness for those who consumed them; Mort knew how to make them just as sweet as his late wife did. As soon as the power was sprinkled, she left to building for the next stage to get rid of the pawn, send incriminating and insulting letters to Celia when she returned to her home.

When she returned after she completed phase one she began to type letter in Neil's name so she can get revenge for treating her like a slave and make Mort pay for agreeing to buy Meg when her fat and stupid so-called father tried to sell her. Pricilla thought he ought to know what a tab was so it was time to make him pay by getting rid of the little geeky pawn. She made about fifty by saying Celia was this and that as well as other insults, then mailed them in so she can enjoy using Celia as her own pawn. The chess game of her revenge was amusing knowing she was going to get the Goldman's taken out so only Brian would be the last pawn on the board so she can remove him.

The Bake Sale the Next Morning

Mort was so happy to have sold many good but what he didn't expect was to see Celia yelling at his son "you sent me insults by saying I am a whore, a pig and other insults. I thought you loved me, you even went with the late Meg and now she is out of your reach because we are done Neil." I don't want to see you again and she stormed out of the building. When he learned for the next few days of Neil trying to tell Celia he didn't send those insults in Celia got a restraining order against him.

The Next Day

Mort got a call from the hospital over his treats because the eight people that purchased them got sick and lawyers were giving him lawsuit notices. He had been sued for poisoning and he lost so he was in a million dollar debt in which he could not pay off and Mort felt hopeless his son was sentenced for violating his ex-girlfriends restraining order by trying to tell her he didn't say any of those horrible things to her. "I know I didn't cause anything to go wrong," he said to himself as he held a notice of fee from the hospital.

RVG INC

Pricilla made her next stage interesting she hired a professional arsonist to pose as Mort Goldman to torch his pharmacy to the ground so she can remove him from the board, since she has already removed Joe and Quagmire so far. 'This is so poetic' she thought knowing she was sending a message to her so-called family to tell them they should have taken that note very seriously. She paid the arsonist $25,000 to torch the business. She and the others watched the arson and laughed when the fire department found vital clues to who did it and why the burning of the pharmacy went underway the second time. This time Joe wasn't there to get Mort out of trouble because that was part of the plan; remove the cop first.

The next day Mort was arrested and sentenced to a work program so he can pay everything off, when he was through with the program and his sentencing he and his son were told by West himself to leave Quahog and never come back. Pricilla thought 'two more taken out of the chess board and one to go'.


	12. The Pawns of the Chessboard part four

The Pawns on the Chessboard part four

A thank you to loessar and Ginkuoful3

"Well now that three of the pawns have been removed from play there is one left and the pawn is no other than Brian. Sure he didn't join in on the bashing but after a while he did so I will get my revenge on him too." Pricilla said to Carter. "What do you have in mind my soon to be heiress" he asked Pricilla (Meg) "for starters I will drug him when he is giving his review for his book since you did get me an invitation to the next book tour and he is the speaker. This would ruin him when I replace his book with a porn script and then send insults to his previous girlfriends so the brothers and relatives will beat him to a bloody pulp. This will ruin him to a point where he will have to be moved." Pricilla said with a grin. Carter, Woods and Babes laughed knowing this was an excellent piece of revenge to remove one last pawn.

"Since tomorrow is the Fourth of July I will poison the beer and get rid of the Clams new owner along with a short supply of beer, which would make that tub of lard pay. In addition, with the renovations the gas spray will make him know how I felt when he shoved my face in his ass and farted on it. With the bulls eye on him so people will shot him." Pricilla added. "I love the sound of that after all when the final stages of your revenge of Quahog are done I will make sure we get front row seats to when my soon to be disowned daughter and family get exiled for what they have done." Carter said enjoying the sound of the plans.

Carter hired a porn writer to make changes in Brian's new book with random remarks and his views are so he would be exiled first. The chaos would be so much fun knowing Pricilla (Meg) would have that so called family of hers right where she wanted them and then she will strike making them pay for what they have done. While Carter was handling the whole revenge plan since he told Pricilla "conquers took a break please do so and I will have my hirelings handle removing this little pawn off of the chessboard." Pricilla nodded and decided to see her sister Crystal, Peter Jr. and David Griffin in the grave yard, she knew she would find Meg's tombstone anywhere since the 'remains' we cremated but at least Adam West gave her dignity in a finer urn. Pricilla (Meg) brought along three dozen roses for the three graves of her siblings before Lois, Peter and Stewie murdered them. She was blamed for her sister's death but Lois did it not Meg. "Crystal, Peter Jr. and David I plan on avenging your deaths, those so called parents and brothers will be exiled it is part of the plan. " She said as she placed the while, red and blue roses on the resting places of her brothers and sister. "I love you" she finished before leaving the graves.

In Heaven

"Crystal Meg came to see us and she left us some really high quality roses" Davis said to her "I saw and she is going to make mom, dad and Stewie pay for what they have done to us." Crystal said. When she watched Meg being abused, she almost cried but knowing the hour of her avenger making those three pay was at hand. "This is going to be good" Peter Jr. said as he watched their grandfather replace the dog's speech with his and then drugged his liquor to make the performance more enhanced and better for Pricilla (Meg) and the INC.

The three children in the sky watched as Brian rambled about religion, porn and more of his terrible views to a point where they're were shouts and boos coming from the audience. The best part was when people began to buy the fruits and vegetables "wow he had it coming and I can't wait for her to get 'daddy'" Peter Jr. laughed to the point where tears were forming in his eyes. "This is getting good" Crystal said. The three of them laughed knowing their sister and avenger was getting closer to the main prey.

The Griffin's House

Poor Brian, completely ruined as a writer and he knew it was the revenge of the late Meg Griffin he knew it was his turn soon because he realized with Joe, Quagmire and Mort he would be next. Just when he thought, his day couldn't get any worse a series of knocks came to the door and so when he opened the door he was greeted with a barrage of fists and boots. What he didn't know was they were the brothers, and male relatives of his girlfriends who he 'insulted' in the mail he had 'sent'. To make matters worse West ordered him exiled and the Griffins could do nothing about it.

Brian was sent away and ordered never return to Quahog and the INC was laughing when it was airing on the networks. "Well one last pawn removed, next plot poison the beer and ruin the Fourth of July" Priscilla said everyone including Conner's laughed.


	13. Taking Away the Beer

Taking away the Beer

Happy Fourth of July and a big thank you to Ginkyoful3

RVG INC

"So Pricilla any plans for the fourth of July" asked Barbra one of Woods' senior employees "oh yes I plan to ruin the beer for everyone in Quahog and this is part of Woods' taking charge of all of them thanks to his business alliance with Carter Pewterschmidt" Pricilla said with an evil grin on her face. "Oh that is so wicked, I take it its part of your revenge plan against you father?" She asked, "Yes since Grandpa knows what makes that fat lazy jerk happy with his friends removed from play that is making him cry knowing I have taken away his friends the same way took my friends away." Pricilla (Meg) grinned with an evil look. "Pricilla, James and I have talked with the poison specialist and we know you don't want to cause any deaths but another endemic of sickness such as the one you caused your school." Carter said, "This should cause an illness similar to a parasitic infection." Woods added showing Pricilla the crushed medicine.

"This should be fun Mr. Woods and Pewterschmidt because I know the plan from here, once the breweries have been shut down due to health problems along with a rodent infestation 'occurring' you two swoop in a take over them. Then you will change them into the expensive beer that the waste of a man cannot afford and then you will tell that tub of lard the two words 'you're fired'." Pricilla said to inform the two ruthless entrepreneurs and they laughed because this would be the best revenge against Peter Griffin.

"Pricilla I love this plan so far, poisoning the beer from the breweries Peter Griffin loves so I can get back at him for what he did to me." Carter said knowing what he and Lois did to three of his grandchildren but blaming Pricilla (Meg) for the murder of Crystal and everything else. When Pricilla became the new heir to his empire since her aunt, Carol did not want it and her uncle Patrick could not get the companies and everything else due to mental illness. Lois was obviously going to be removed from the picture because Pricilla Greys aka Megan Griffin had a plan use mojo powder to make her lose her body and good looks so she would be a laughing stock for all the abuse she went through for allowing her fat and pathetic father to abuse her.

"Now that the plan is set and our associates on the inside of these companies at work since we are all in your revenge against Quahog together Pricilla and we will let you take care of your so called family, the remaining members since you already got your fat loser brother." Carter said and Babes nodded in agreement. So far, she planned to use the renovations on the house and thanks to the control box; she was given so she can raise hell on Peter Griffin by making him endure the abuse she endured. "Let's focus on the beer first and I was just informed by your associates Mr. Woods and Mr. Pewterschmidt they have completed the poisoning." Called Krista, the poison specialist "let the games begin" Pricilla said grinning madly.

The Party

Peter was feeling sad his three friends were gone because of corruption, being a sex offender and for outsider views. 'Why is this happening to me' he thought to himself too bad he's too stupid to know why, the revenge of his 'late' daughter, she isn't dead she is a different individual who has been hired by a group and will soon be the heir to the Pewterschmidt company. Lois tried to cheer him up by saying, "we have each other Peter and our children, but I feel like we never had two she said as she sipped the poisoned drink along with everyone at the party with free beer provided by the clam and the breweries.

Peter only sighed not knowing the worst part was only coming for him since Pricilla was watching knowing she was getting close to checkmate. Then he felt weird and he began to throw up along with everyone else, but the ones who did not have any of the contaminated beer and wine called the hospital but poor little fat Peter Griffin had the worst of the illness. Lois was screaming along with the other wives when they along with their spouses.

The hospital was full and health inspectors when around the Clam and other breweries and discovered poison 'accidently' added along with rodents in the buildings. The places were shut down due to health issues and to makes matters worse for Peter but better for Pricilla, James Woods' and Carter Pewterschmidt; they bought the Clam and the breweries. Carter and Woods deiced to turn the Clam into a club for rich people and the breweries were made for pricy beer, liquor, vodka, and more.

The Griffin House

When Peter recovered from his poisoning, he got a call from his job at the brewery "Peter Griffin, after reviewing your progress while working at the shipping department we have deiced to retire you due to lack of work effort. You are not to work for us again along with the other companies so get your stuff out of your office, you're fired and don't come back." Said the new president Eric Stevenson who replaced Angela in a prominent tone, "we only take competent individuals like Opie and none of us along with the new workers don't want you purchasing our beers again besides you can't afford them anyway now." He laughed and then hung up.

Peter was stunned and he began to cry, "I was fired and they told me to never buy their beer" Lois tried to comfort him but she knew his only comfort was taken away from him.


	14. The Griffin's Pay part one:F is for Fire

The Griffin's Pay part one: F is for Fire

A Thank you to Ginkoful3 and loessar

The Griffin's House

Peter was crying, "It's not fair Lois I have to work as a janitor at a school, I can't afford the beer I love because it has been replaced and now the Clam is a club for rich people." Peter had to give up beer and he had a poor job while Lois was forced to work at the phone sex service knowing she had no choice. Her son Chris still had a long way to go on the money he owed the stores he 'shoplifted' from because of the curse. Little did they know worse was yet to come for them but so far their dog and best friends had been told to leave Quahog but for Lois her 'late' daughter had plans for her, her baby and her pathetic husband.

The renovations were going over well and thanks to Lois' whore like occupation, the insurance money and the amount they made from the yard sale from Meg's stuff. The Contractors were following James Woods' blueprints so it can give off the effects of poltergeist activity to make it appear their daughter came back to haunt them. So far, the sprays were in place, the stars were almost through and much more to replay the abuse Meg had endured for eighteen years, eighteen miserable years of hell she was going to repay those four with of absolute hell.

RVG INC.

West along with the counsel, Woods and powerful members of Quahog decided to get together so when Pricilla was through with her so-called family of what to do next. "I say we exile those people, I mean those people and their little shenanigans are going to cause a bankruptcy," said the new president of the brewing company. "I second that, Peter Griffin and his family is a waste of space and tax dollars," agreed mayor West. "I say we boot them out and all I can say is good luck getting someone to taking them into their community," said Pricilla. "I agree with my new heiress she has endured too much abuse in her short life and finding this company has been a benefit for her, me and the rest of my business associates, mostly you James", Carter agreed. "Then it is decided as soon as Pricilla is done with them we will exile them." West declared.

As soon as the meeting was over Pricilla went ahead to inform Conner's and Woods' her next stage and it was to burn down her evil baby brothers school down, then go in the house when those pathetic people were out and plant a 'confession' in Stewie's room. She planned to torch the two cars to frame Peter for insurance fraud so she can give the counsel of Quahog other good reasons to give her so-called horrible parents more punishment so they would end up in exile.

Midnight

Pricilla informed Woods where she would be so while Carter hired someone to write the letter by saying "I burned the cars because I can't make enough money" in Peter Griffin's name so this would be one of the best parts with her revenge. She also purchased mojo powders to make Lois lose her undeserved figure and looks, the powder would be placed in her make-up and for her body it would be added to her soaps and shampoo when she bathed.

As she began to torch the preschool her evil brother attended, she watched from a distance as the building burned to the ground while firefighters struggled to put out the blaze consuming the building.

The Next Afternoon

'So far so good' thought Pricilla and now she and the INC needed to wait until dusk while she staked out the former home she hated but while those four were out, she planted the note in Stewie's room through the window, added the mojo powders in the make-up, soap and shampoo. She laughed when she texted Woods' and Carter 'phase one through and now to wait for those four to come back so I can burn the cars and frame lardass for fraud. She smiled as those assholes returned so the next stage was to torch the cars in the dead of night since she placed the note in Peter's desk drawer.

The Dead of Night

Pricilla opened the gas doors to the cars, lit the matches and then placed them in there and ran into the secret door waiting for her so she can watch as the incineration and incriminations began. When she returned to the INC Carter along with Woods' and several other were having some high end champagne while the cars were burning.

The best part was Peter screaming over the incinerations while the firefighters were trying to put out the blaze but the fires didn't reach the house since it was all part of the plan to make the house fire proof with the best high quality materials. Woods' tripled paid the contractors to make the house the best part of the plan. When the fires were put out the best part came.

Griffin House

When the fires were put out, the police were called in to investigate the cause because the fire warden was suspicious from the get-go about the blazes. When a search warren was secured the police found not one but two notes 'confessing' to three fires, Stewie and Peter were hauled away despite protests. "Mr. Griffin you and your son are to be put on house arrest for three counts of arson and two counts of insurance fraud," growled Powers. "The judge said no point in a trial due to the damning evidence so you are not to leave your house," he said in a mean tone of voice, ten times worse than Joe when he was angry. "Take them away and make sure they never leave their house", he ordered.


	15. The Griffin Family Pays part two

The Griffin Family Pays part two: The inside Matters Too

A thank you to loessar and Wishstar

RVG INC.

As far as Pricilla and those who are involved with her revenge know, the renovations on that house were almost complete and soon Pricilla (Meg) will really make them pay but making them think their house is a house of horrors, again. This would be the best part of her revenge because she was going to make Peter Griffin be at the receiving end of the horror, having the gas go on his face as he did it to her, being shot at point blank range, and everything else. Now that the fat waste of a man is under house arrest so he is trapped but Lois is only getting started because of the mojo powders so Lois will not only lose her figure and looks. The mojo powders Pricilla got from the witchcraft store with the recommendations of the witch doctor who listened to who she used to be and what she should get to destroy Lois Griffin.

Pricilla was pulled out of her thoughts when Carter and Babes walked into her apartment and said "Pricilla we brought you someone you ought to meet" Carter said and a tall man with brown hair, goatee, green eyes and had a rather handsome face. The man was wearing a black suit and a grey tie, "Pricilla this man is your real father, Stan Thompson. We tried to get my soon to be disowned daughter to marry him but no she had to be with that lard." Carter said as Pricilla (Meg) finally met her real father and she knew that Peter Griffin the man who had abused her wasn't her father. "Pricilla I have been looking for you and I never thought I would see you because of that lustful woman." Stan said after a moment of silence.

Stan was soon filled in on the details about the hell his daughter went through and he was furious "wait till I get my hands on that man. I am Stan Thompson and I do not tolerate abuse." He said in a fit of rage but Pricilla intervened and said, "I got it covered and besides the renovations on the house from hell are almost done so we can both have a control box to make them think it's haunted. We can both avenge to abuse and the murder of Crystal so we can all have some fun." Pricilla said grinning as she showed him the footage of the revenge she and the INC had pulled off. This caused Stan, her real father to laugh, "This is getting better and better".

Two weeks later

Poor Lois she was losing her looks and her hair was greying at a rapid rate. "Lois Griffin we can't keep you because of your face, figure and grey areas so you're fired" said her boss and she cried not knowing what was happening to her. Now she had no job, Chris still had a debt to pay with the stores he had 'stolen' from; Brian was in exile along with her baby and Peter was under house arrest. 'What else has to go wrong' she thought as she looked at the different person in the mirror. What little she knew was worse was yet to come to her and her pathetic family.

RVG INC

When Mr. Thompson saw what was happening to his ex-lover he laughed, "It's about time that whore get what she deserves" poor Lois has gained fifty pounds, her face was becoming the ugliest one in Quahog and her hair was becoming silver. She had lost the beauty she never deserved, after all many thought when she was a teenager since she always made fun of people she considered ugly. "Well I think that whores past is coming back to haunt her, just like it should", Stan said as the footage played of people throwing things at her and mirrors breaking to glass shards. "When the renovations are done the best part is coming up." Pricilla said as she showed her real father the plans, hidden speakers, sprays and much more to make those bastards think they are being haunted. This will be the final stage against them before the disownment and exile begin.


	16. The Haunting

The Haunting of the Griffin's

A Thank you to all my reviewers and followers

RVG INC.

With the renovations on the former family from hell done the fun can begin in the night. Pricilla planned to record her deceased sibling's voices to haunt her so-called parents the sprays were installed above Peter Griffin's face. The best parts were the sounds of other evil monkeys in Chris' closet the stairs, which can go flat to cause those people to fall down the stairs.

"I can't wait for this plan to come into play" Carter said as he waited for the sun to go down because he had waited for this very day, revenge against that son in lard for trying to take over his company. "If you ask me Mr. Pewterschmidt your daughter should have listened to you when you said you didn't like him." Stan Thompson said. "Lois never tried to date any of the suitors we have introduced her too but had to go off to that fat lazy blue color drunk." Carter said with disdain. "Well with Pricilla or should I say Meg here she will listen to you." Stan said knowing after all the hell she went through it was time to make the odds go against that pathetic family.

Pricilla thought over the offer her grandparents proposed but who was she to say no was because she liked the suitors so far from Gate's son Brent to Woods' son Sam. So far, she could not decide which one she liked. "Pricilla I thought getting rid of those teachers and destroying your so-called father's job was superb after all that fat bastard deserves it." Stan said when he was filled in about the other forms of revenge his daughter took on the whole community of Quahog but exiling the family dog and baby were the best one's so far.

Griffin House

Lois had returned from her latest job as a circus freak seeing it was the only job she could get while her husband was on house arrest and her fat son still had to pay everything off. She was in tears knowing she had lost her figure and beauty, the elements she never deserved in life. Poor Peter Griffin had not had any beer in three months since he lost his job; the Clam was transformed into a high-end club he could not afford. "Lois why us all of everyone in Quahog, I lost my friends, son, job and everything" cried Peter. "I don't know honey but it's like something is haunting us and we are being under watchful eyes" Lois said in panic. Oh they have no idea but with the camera's and microphone recording every move.

RVG INC.

When the Griffin's were done trying to sort the problems but it wasn't long till they were asleep "let the show begin" Pricilla said as Stan, Carter, James and Babes had their controllers ready to cause a series of hauntings. Pricilla began to voice Crystal "mommy mommy why why why" she asked and watching Lois scream begging for forgiveness. Carter used to sprays to make his son in lard scream "ahhh sick sick sick" when the smell went into his face. Chris had the worst of it the sounds of the evil monkey and his 'dead' sister laughing at him. The haunting so much fun and the most fun Carter had knew this was so much fun getting revenge for defiance and the marriage of two terrible souls. The next part was what he was looking forward to.


	17. The Griffin's are at leave

The Griffin's are at Leave: The Griffins Fall

City Hall

After Lois lost her job, West received calls and an investigation was launched to what had happened to Crystal, Peter Jr. and David Griffin. "My god Lois did kill Crystal Griffin and this is why she mutilated Meg because she realized Meg and Crystal would have been so much prettier than her." Carter said with a gasp. "Lois has done other crimes as well and yet Swanson let her off free," growled Powers in a fit of rage "I say we keep that pig woman in prison for the rest of her life," he added, "no I have an even better proposal why don't we exile that family, but Pricilla" suggested James Woods. They had to show Adam West how Quahog was going bankrupt to repair damages caused by Peter and his little impulsive escapades.

West was furious "they have been costing me how much. I say we call a town meeting but that family must never ever know about it." He said and they all nodded in agreement. Soon notices of mandatory attendance arrived and the meeting hall was set up to discuss the fate of the Griffin family for everything they have done in the past. Mostly Peter's impulsive actions were costing people taxes when it could have went into hiring better teachers and Lois' reputation as a whore costing tourists during the summer. The meeting began with the issue "this family is costing us so many dents in our budget due to repairs in damages and much more. Is this what we want, has this gone on for long enough" shouted James Woods with Pricilla at his side "no" came the reply from the community of Quahog. "Then it is unanimous this family is to be exiled" declared West.

The Griffin House

That terrible family was still in shock over the whole haunting and Chris was finally relieved of his multiple jobs since he paid everything off. Little did they know a mob was approaching in the night with tools such as pitchforks, torches and everything a mob would use soon they heard "leave Griffin family" over and over until the orange light was at their doors. "What the hell is this?" cried Peter "we don't want you here Griffins you have been voted out of this town." Hissed several people "you heard them Peter Griffin" said a familiar voice and sure enough, Pricilla Greys appeared and read the reasons why they had to leave. "You" said Lois "I happen to be the business aid to Mr. Woods himself now I think you people were ordered to leave and take your possessions' with you. Go on out out out out get out of Quahog" she growled just as she remembered when she was Meg when she was kicked out of the house. The time was now the Griffins had been cast out of Quahog and the whole town cheered except for the pathetic Griffin family, "well that takes care of business" Woods said.

"They have nowhere to go except to where that evil baby and that dog of theirs" sneered Carter because he knew his home would be where Lois would go so the next part was to reveal the new heir who would take over his empire.


	18. Fall From Grace

Fall from Grace

A Thanks you to all reviewers for ideas of revenge, I love you guys

The Griffin's were stunned to learn they have been forced into exile, everything they owned were put into a bad RV "you are to stay away from Quahog forever, now get out" barked West as the whole population threw stones and food at them. On the way, Lois said "maybe daddy can help us" but Peter was against the idea and said, "We should go where Stewie and Brian are, I mean they were kicked out first" Peter said in despair as he knew he would never see his friends again. Little did they know Carter and Babes had already disowned her, they know have a new heir Pricilla Greys aka Megan Griffin.

RVG INC

"Pricilla, I can't believe how beautiful these revenge plots of yours worked and the best part is that so-called family of yours has paid the ultimate price," Conner's said "Greys I would like to make you one of my chief executives, because not only have you helped yourself get some payback against that fat pig who calls himself a father. You have also saved Quahog billions of dollars know that those five are taken care of, " Woods said with glee. "I'll take the position then" Pricilla replied grinning. Carter could only grin because he had made another business alliance because this would be the best expansion to the empire of his and Woods' businesses.  
"Now Pricilla I have been listening in on that pathetic family's little conversation and it seems that fat red headed pig will try to get daddy's help" laughed another communications officer.

"We should go Pricilla after all we told Woods you would be living with us now and besides we have some lose ends to tie up and it is to send them where that dog and evil baby are, Loser vile population exiles go when they cause problems," said Carter. Knowing he had to make sure, his disowned daughter and her fat lard of a husband never come begging to him again.

Pewterschmidt manor

When the exiled family arrived at the manor of Lois' father, they were greeted by armed guards but no matter how hard Lois tried to tell them it was her, they said, "Carter Pewterschmidt doesn't have a daughter called Lois. He has a new heir since his two children didn't want to run his empire he found a new one, a lovely girl known as Pricilla Greys, now leave. By the way your deceased daughter Meg deserved better, now get off this property or we will open fire," growled the chief guard showing his pearly whites.

They sped off but when they were watched by the three occupants in the manor they only laughed and had some brandy. "Well that takes care of those three," Carter said. Know he knows the so-called daughter is out of his life and Pricilla's life so they can go back to remaking Quahog in the wake of the destruction.

"I can't believe that woman would try to beg me for help, so now the fall from grace is complete for Lois who we will pretend never existed." Laughed Babes.

Loserville

They were all exiled, no one to care about them no friends because of what they had done, they will remain there until the day they die. They never knew what really hit them, everything they loved and cherished was gone forever and now the girl known as Pricilla Greys has taken the place as Pewterschmidt heir. The tears were similar to the one's Meg shed for many years and now those years of hell are going to remain with those five for the rest of their sorry and ugly lives.


End file.
